My Little Pony: Aspects of Life
by princess3170
Summary: When Shining Armor and Princess Cadence send their daughter to Ponyville to get away from home and to rekindle with ponies her age, she discovers making friends might be alot harder that she thought. Join this socially awkward pony as she makes new friends and goes on the adventure of the lifetime to find the Aspects of Life.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Lying on the grass there is a familiar looking book. The cover and spine are made of leather, and the spine has two gold strips of metal, the knobs containing the beginning of the binding that keeps it together. Gold décor cover the corners of the cover, and three brown rings are in the center of the book. A head of a unicorn similar to the one of another book containing the story of two sisters almost make the books identical, though this unicorn has less armor, and is touching horns with another. Below the two ponies is a smaller pony, hooves hanging over the three rings that surround the three ponies as if it is looking out a window. In all three ponies eyes there is not a blue gem, but a purple crystal. With a gust of wind, it flips open.

This is not a story about a sister growing jealous of the other to only be sent to the moon.

It is about family.

_ Once upon a time…_

_In the magical place called the Crystal Kingdom, two legal ponies were deeply in love with each other, this love was so strong in fact, that together it defeated the evil Queen Chrysalis._

A familiar art style of long graceful legs, round eyes, and simple but graceful pony figures stand in a picture on a alter, touching horns in a tornado of there own emotions, a beam shooting upwards towards a writhing figure with turquoise hair, insect wings, and holes through her legs.

_They later ruled together as prince and princess over this mystical crystal kingdom. To do this, the mare used her powers to spread love and unity through the land, her power intensified through the feeling shared during the crystal fair._

The same figure from before, alone this time, flies over a fair, her horn glowing over the ponies below doing various activities.

_The colt protected the kingdom, not only using his power to strengthen the force field that protected the Crystal Kingdom, but to renew the land's communication with other places, repairing the damage done by the kingdoms years of slavery to a evil King Somber._

A colt stands on a hill that gives you a view of ponies trading and conversing with one another, the different nationalities clear in several visiting ponies.

_Thus, the two ponies maintained balance for their kingdom, and their subjects, all different type of crystal ponies. However, as time went on, the two ponies felt a gap in their lives. This was soon filled with the arrival of a beautiful baby filly._

The same ponies lay alone on a rung, a curled up baby foal between them, eyes shut.

_But it was soon apparent that their was one thing wrong, something both parents knew would cause their daughter ridicule throughout her life from her peers and would make ponies doubt her when she became ruler._

The filly's eyes shoot open, only for them to be dull and blank, the ears that were supposed to perk up hanging lifelessly.

_She was deaf and blind._

_Praying to those even higher that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, the mother and father of the goddesses of the day and night, the colt and mare found their prayers answered in a dream days later, and rushed to find their daughter outside._

A baby pony turns to look at their parents from under the shine of the moon outside by a fountain, her parents looking I wonder at the eyes of their filly.

_Not only was the filly given hearing and sight, but when the mother and father of creation had bless her pale eyes had changed to such a aura of colors her full named became Princess Northern Aurora Borealis de Lights._

A filly stands with her parents on a balcony smiling up at her family, a familiar light show clear for all to see above the tower where they where watching it.

_Alternatively, Northern Lights for short._

_The young alicorn grew up happily, taught generosity and kindness by her parents. It soon became known her special talent was dancing, a skill she performed so well that she usually did so during festivities. It was on one faithful night a cloaked figure attacked the joyful princess, using a spell unknown or forgotten to pony kind, magically stripping her of her wings, the color of her coat and mane, and the joy she felt while dancing. _

A fleeing figure in a black cloak runs away from pursuing ponies, leaving a lone pony without her wings to fall through the air.

_In the end, the little princess was fine. But something was wrong. Although she still had the blessing that gave her, her name and her mane regained a softer version of the color it once was, the princess became reclusive in the following years. Concerned for her well-being, the prince and princess sent their daughter to live in a town called Ponyville to get away from her troubles._

The young princess looks down from a chariot pulled by winged crystal ponies, and waves to the prince and princess below, leaving her home with her suitcases by her side,

_And so a new story begins…._

* * *

A teenaged pony carefully steps off the back of a gilded chariot, her pale black mane brushed to the left side of her head, hanging loosely for several inches before tied into a French braid sealed at the end with a black scrunchie. Her tail matches it in color, though it is much shorter and stops at her knees rather than the ground, curling slightly inwards. Her coat is white, though it stops slightly above silver hooves she inherited from her father. Circular yellow glasses rested on her nose, surrounding the namesakes that gave her, her name, small blue crystals decorating the frames.

Northern Lights stopped her slow trot, and gaped at the house before her.

_She lives in a tree! _Northern Lights thought as the colts that drove the chariot brought in the bags she had brought into the library in front of her. She realized as she walked in it was much like a regular library, and she would not have to be sleeping in a bird's nest for the next several months.

Her eyes brightened as she saw a familiar pony rush towards her and embraced her in a hug. The first time she had met her aunt Northern Lights had felt extremely awkward, the fact her mother was the unicorn's foal sitter seemed pretty odd to her, but ended up having to be told it was time to leave multiple times before she could finally be pulled away from Twilight Sparkle.

"Northern Lights, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny filly."

The two unicorns' touched horns three times, making multiple magic sparks, clapped their left hooves on the ground and turned to buck their back hooves together.

Laughing, Twilight Sparkle looked at the grinning teenager. "So, do you know how long you'll be staying?"

Northern Lights frowned. "Madre said until the end of the summer, so I guess about two months."

Twilight thought for a second. "That means we have one thousand three-hundred and forty-four hours until you go home. I don't think you've ever been to Ponyville, have you?"

"Not since I was five."

A familiar purple and green dragon suddenly came down the stairs. "Hey Twilight-who is she?" Spike looked at Northern Lights.

"This is Northern Lights, my niece. Northern Lights, Spike, Spike, Northern Lights."

Spike held out a hand in greeting. "You're Shining Armor's kid?"

Northern Lights nose wrinkled, taking a step back rather that shaking Spike's hand. "You have a baby dragon?""

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, it's just I'm allergic to drag-"Northern Lights stopped mid sentence, sneezing so hard she accidentally activated her magic and teleported back several feet.

"Oh dear, we can't have you live here being allergic to Spike can we? Spike, we're going to Zecora's, while we're gone can you get my parchment ready for my report recounting my report to her about the safety precautions and drills for Ponyville?"

"Aye aye captain." Spike saluted.

Northern Lights sniffed as she left the library, her nose still slightly stuffed up from the encounter with Spike. "Who's Zecora's?"

"A zebra that's been living here for quite awhile, hopefully she can give you something for your allergies." Twilight Sparkle said. "Besides, I can re introduce you to Ponyville along the way."

Northern Lights simply nodded, and listened as her aunt began to point out the different aspects of Ponyville. It was soon clear why Cadence had called her daughter reclusive though. Whenever Twilight tried to introduce her to somepony, she either gave one-worded answers of sent Twilight a begging look, as if she was asking her why was she torturing her by introducing her to everypony.

After a particularly disastrous meeting with Pinkie Pie that ended up with Northern Lights hiding under a Sugarcube Corner table, scaring the couple who were sitting there off.

Twilight bit her lip, maybe if Northern Lights met someone her own age, maybe she would open up a little more…..

Twilight felt a plan formulate in her head as she heard a certain humming approaching, and turned to the fidgeting princess near the door.

"Northern, could you stay here and return this to Mrs. Cake while I go ahead and see Zecora?" Twilight Sparkle asked, levitating a cookbook towards her niece.

The teenager looked relieved, taking the book out of the air with her own glowing gray magic.

"Sure Auntie Twi."

Seconds later a yellow pony trotted downstairs, her curly orange girl pulled back in a blue headband, a small bow attached to the accessory. Pumpkin Cake trotted by Northern Lights hiding under the table, humming to herself.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello." Northern Lights muttered.

Pumpkin Cake was almost out the door when she stopped, then walked backwards to Northern Lights slowly. "Why are you under the table?"

Northern Lights shrugged.

"Well you can't stay under there; I swear we get the weirdest customers." Pumpkin Cake snickered, pushing the unicorn out of her hiding place.

Spotting the cookbook Northern Lights held in an iron grip, her eyes widened. "Hey, that's my mom's!'

Northern Light's glanced down. "Oh, I was supposed to give it to her…."

"I got it, no worries." Pumpkin Cake said, taking the book. As she turned, Northern Lights could clearly see two crossed sparklers, like the kind you might see on a cake, as her cutie mark. Grabbing an apple, the two ponies walked out of the bakery.

"So I haven't see you around town, where are you from?"

"The Crystal Kingdom."

Pumpkin Cake spewed apple bits. "You're a crystal pony? I thought you'd look more crystal-ly."

"Oh no, my parents are the rulers."

Pumpkin Cake, who had taken another bite of apple, stopped and coughed, pounding her hoof against the ground, trying not to choke. _"You're a princess?"_

"Yeah, but can you keep it down." Northern Light's said warily, glancing around at a few ponies whom a glanced their way.

"Oh, right, your incognito. Undercover…hidden in your own deceit…you're-"

"You remind me of Ms. Pie." Northern interrupted.

"Ms. Pie…oh, you mean …." Pumpkin Pie burst out laughing. "You called….Pinkie Pie…Ms…..bwahaha!" Pumpkin Pie chortled. "I'm sorry; no one calls her that here. She used to be my foal sitter."

A brown dot suddenly appeared in the sky. Even with her glasses, Northern Lights had to squint to see it, and even then, it was blurry. Suddenly ponies where rushing to one side of the street, and Northern Lights saw Pumpkin duck under a cart.

_What the…? _Northern Lights frowned. Her eyes widened as the speck turned out to be a Pegasus flying at an extremely high speed. Scrambling to get out of the way, she was shot into the air from the force of the male flyer pounding into the ground, leaving a small ditch as he skidded to a stop.

Spotting Northern Lights flailing form, he shot back up, catching the flailing pony by the armpits.

With a tan coat, messy brown mane, and a mischievous look in his eye that must of drove mares' nuts, Pound Cake had grown into a handsome teen and was oblivious to all of it.

"Sorry 'bout that." He hovered in the air, still holding Northern Lights.

Kicking wildly in the air, Northern looked in alarm at the distance they were above Ponyville. Ever since her infamous fall from the sky when she was stripped of her wings, she had been afraid of heights. The only reason she had not freaked out on the chariot was that she was asleep until the ponies pulling the chariot had waked her up.

"Bring us down, bring us down, _**bring us down**_**!**" She howled.

"_What?" _Pound Cake yelled over the wind.

Driven to the point of being hysterical, Northern switched to speaking in Itailian, leaving Pound Cake more confused then before.

Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared. "I think she wants you to put her down." Although she could not speak Itailian, the Pegasus had learned of the unicorn's phobia when Twilight Sparkle introduced them, the visit ending up with the princess clutching Twilight like a lifeline.

As the princess was lowered to the ground, the shaking pony was met with her aunt whose saddlebag probably contained something for Northern Light's allergy to Spike.

Sighing, Twilight looked at the crowd that had formed, and her niece hugging the ground like it was Celestia herself.

So much for the pony's first day in Ponyville.

* * *

A few things I'm going to address:

1) Madre is the Italian term for mother, mommy, mama exc. I used it because Cadence's full name Mi Amore Cadenza is Italian for my love Cadence, so I thought I could make her background involve Italy, which I am pony-tizing to Itaily. So I think if she was Itailian she would pass it down to her daughter. In short, Madre is not a typo, it's a endearing term from Northern Lights to her mother.

2) Itailian is basically Italian.

3) This is going to be like the TV series with a different 'episode' each chapter that are all linked.


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix Express

**Hey hey every po-neigh! Here's the long waited Chapter two of My Little Pony: Aspects of Life. Special thanks to my new Beta Reader MegaTJ. We really collaborated on this and I hope you like it! Tell me what you think after you read it in the comments, follow, favorite, or just enjoy!**

* * *

Sunshine streamed through the window and on to Northern Lights' face. With a groan she attempted to roll over out of the line of light, and found herself on the floor with a dull thud. Muttering to herself, she reached up and grasped the bedside table for a handhold and pulled herself up. Feeling something under her hoof, the unicorn spotted a fuzzy piece of paper. Levitating her glasses over, she slowly slid them on and grinned when everything became clear. Her smile disappeared however when she saw that Twilight had left a note saying that she had gone out for the day. A little disappointed, Northern Lights opened the paper bag that was lying next to the note. The object inside was a small vial attached to a necklace. A white liquid swirled within it. She had no idea what it was for until Spike walked in, reminding her of its use. Other than that, she had no reaction to the dragon's presence.

_This must be the thing Aunt Twi got from the zebra she was talking about. It looks weird, but I can't complain if it works, _she thought wistfully.

The unicorn put the necklace on and began to magically braid her mane in its usual fashion. She looked up to ask Spike what he planned to cook up for breakfast, but saw that the dragon had disappeared again.

Frowning, Northern Lights trotted upstairs. She was about to call out when she heard shuffling. Lightening her hoofsteps in a way only a ballerina could manage, she put her ear to the door of the room Spike and Aunt Twi shared. She heard something crunch. Northern Lights saw spike quickly hiding something behind his back as she pushed open the door.

"What're you doing?" Northern Lights asked, trying to get a peek around Spike.

Unfortunately, Spike turned the same way, blocking her view. "Just, uh, scratching my back."

"How come you're using two claws?" Northern Lights asked suspiciously. She tried to lean over him to see.

Spike leaned so far back that he could have impressed a professional limbo dancer. He was trying desperately to block her view. "It's a big itch ya know, so -"

"SQUAWK!"

Northern Lights jumped. The noise came from behind Spike, and Northern Lights gave him a look. "What was that?"

"...my, uh, stomach." Spike lied.

She rolled her eyes. Northern Light's horn glowed its usual silver magic aura as she levitated Spike away from whatever it was he was holding in one of her favorite bubble spells.

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she gave Spike a surprised look. "Where did you get a phoenix chick?"

The small bird had tiny wings, obviously not yet fully developed for flight. Chubby, yellow claws swooped through the air as it twirled around in the antigravity bubble Northern Lights formed around it. Its tiny tail feather quivered slightly. It had a thick orange beak and a shiny, yellow eye that reminded Northern Lights of a marble. Northern Lights allowed herself a small smile when she saw the small tuft of feathers on its head. The feathery arrangement reminded her of alfalfa.

Spike puffed out his chest proudly as he still floated in the magical bubble Northern Lights had produced. "I saved him from a pack of dragons who wanted to smash his egg. He hatched here. His name's Peewee."

Northern Lights gave him a weird look, raising her eyebrow beyond the borders of her glasses. "Let me get this straight, you named potentially all-powerful phoenix chick Peewee?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Rolling her eyes, Northern Lights paused to think. She had heard about phoenix egg smashers, and it did make sense that Spike could have been with one of those groups, but had a change of heart to save Peewee. But there was one thing that didn't add up...

Does Aunty Twi know about this?" Northern Lights was pretty sure the answer was no, but found herself asking anyway.

"Not exactly." Spike rubbed his foot nervously on the ground. Northern Lights winced at the scraping sound his claws made against the hardwood floors. She must have been giving Spike a scathing look, because the poor thing looked like he was ready to bolt.

"Then how did you hide Peewee all this time?" She continued to gaze at him through the thin screen the bubble made, leaning forward as if she could somehow pull the answer from his mind. The princess probably could, but it was much easier to just talk to someone rather than read their mind. She was more curious than threatening, and Spike realized that curiosity was leading this onslaught of questions opposed to threat of retribution.

"In the fire-place." The grin returned to Spike's face, the baby dragon clearly impressed with his own cleverness.

"What?" By the look of Northern Lights' face she obviously wasn't as in awe; the idea of a baby waddling around in a fire place sounded ridiculous. Even if it was a baby phoenix.

Spike popped his bubble and grabbed Peewee from the air as he fell. He sat Peewee down on one of the logs in the fireplace on the far side of the room. He paused for a moment, then made a face before belching onto the logs, firing out a spout of flame. The logs blazed as the fire spread, and Peewee seemed to fade into it. Northern Light still knew he was there was because his eyes were open, and they shined through the fire.

"What about when the fire isn't burning?"

"Twilight is either in downstairs or outside during the day, so he just flies around."

Peewee let out another squawk before stumbling out of the fire. With alarm in her eyes Northern Lights thought the small bird would accidentally set the library on fire. But the chick merely came out bearing not even a single flame on his feathers, like a pony walking out of water. Peewee hobbled past Spike. The baby phoenix climbed into a small basket lined with blankets.

Before she could question Spike any further, a new voice entered the room. "Hey Northern, I was wond-WHAAAAA?!"

Northern Light quickly turned to see a gaping Pumpkin Cake standing in the doorway. The unicorn looked at Northern Lights, to Peewee, Spike, and then back again before shooting out the door.

Northern Lights galloped after her and managed to tackle her friend at the top of the staircase, causing both teenagers to tumble-down the stairs. They landed in a dazed and tangled heap. Pumpkin scrambled from under Northern Lights and shook her head to stop the world from spinning. "You have a phoenix in your house!" she exclaimed.

Northern Lights had heard the rumors and myths surrounding phoenixes, and from the look on Pumpkin Cake's face, Northern Lights guessed the young mare had heard some of the more gruesome stories. "I swear he's harmless...err... probably."

"Probably?!" Pumpkin shouted in enragement.

Spike ran downstairs with Peewee perched on his head. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes." Northern Lights said, standing up.

"No." Pumpkin Cake said at the same time. "Where did that thing come from?" She asked, staring at Peewee.

"An egg." Spike said, giving Pumpkin Cake an odd look, as if the answer was obvious. If the situation wasn't as tense as it was somepony might have laughed.

"Let's all just calm down for a second..."Northern Lights suggested.

"Hey Pumpkin, have you asked..." A new voice trailed off. Apparently Pound Cake had come to the library with Pumpkin Cake, and now the colt was gawking the odd group from the middle of the library.

Peewee immediately waddled over to him. He squawked loudly at the new pony in the room. Pound Cake blinked in surprise. "Is this a phoenix chick?"

"Yes." Northern Lights, Pumpkin Cake, and Spike together, with Pumpkin emphasizing it the most with alarm. She was hopping nervously from hoof to hoof.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Northern Lights' eyes widened as she heard her aunt's voice.

"Northern Lights, I'm back early could you let me in?"

Northern Lights was about to shout what was going on, but Spike gave her a pleading look. He poked out his lip and widened his eyes. Northern Lights felt her mouth go dry. A wave of guilt washed over her for even thinking of possibly parting Spike and the phoenix chick he obviously cared for. Her gaze fell on the back door. Surrounding Peewee in one of her magic bubbles, she dashed to the back of the library. A grin formed on Spike's face as he dashed after her, followed by Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

Just then the front door opened, Twilight coming in carrying several bags. She could have sworn she heard somepony in the room. Putting her bags down, the unicorn scanned the area.

"...hello?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Pound asked as Northern Lights snuck him around town, Pumpkin Cake and Spike following behind.

"Not here", the unicorn answered vaguely. In truth, she had no idea where they were going, but if the rest of the town saw Peewee and reacted the same way Pumpkin had, they would have a riot on their hooves.

Pumpkin Cake skipped behind them, though it was obvious she was nervous. "Are you sure if this is a good idea? What if it sets the town on fire! What if it explodes and turns everyone to ashes! What if-"

Northern Lights cut her off. "Those are just rumors Pumpkin Cake. There is actually a better chance of a stampede of cows attacking than a phoenix. And the stories you've probably heard are just foal's tales."

Pumpkin Cake's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well in that case..." She shot in front of Northern Lights and kicked the magic bubble Northern Lights had created around Peewee with her hind legs. Before Peewee could hit the ground, Pumpkin Cake caught him and snuggled the chick to her chest. "You are so cute! Think of the pranks we could pull..."

Northern Lights rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No one is using Peewee for pranks."

"Yeah!" Spike said, taking Peewee from Pumpkin Cake.

"Because we're taking him to his parents."

"What?" Spike eyes widened as he pulled Peewee even closer. The chick was obviously tiring of being squished, so he let out an annoyed squawk.

"For a visit." Northern Lights corrected herself. Maybe she could get Spike to actually give Peewee back on their way. As much as she was curious about the bird, she knew giving him back had to be the right thing to do. Right?

Spike still looked at her suspiciously, "Okay..."

"How do expect to get him back?" Pound Cake asked.

Northern Lights immediately faltered. How was she going to get Peewee back? It wasn't like phoenixes had addresses.

"Well he looks hungry to me. I think we should take him back to Sugarcube Corner." Pumpkin Cake suggested.

Pound Cake rolled his eyes. "You just want to see what mom is preparing for lunch."

"And we can get Peewee something to eat. It's called multitasking." Pumpkin Cake blew her curly bangs out of her face.

"That's actually not such a bad idea Pu-where did he go?" Northern Lights's eyes filled with alarm as the baby phoenix disappeared from her sight.

Spike suddenly snickered, and Northern Lights watched in confusion as Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake burst into spontaneous laughter. Feeling a weight on her tail, Northern Lights turned in rapid circles to see what was there, and eventually saw the missing bird clamped onto her tail and chewing on it like it was a sandwich.

"For Celestia's sake..." Northern Lights blushed with embarrassment after five minutes of failed attempts. Her companions were rolling on the ground with laughter at her. She eventually decided to just walk to Sugarcube Corner, ignoring the stares she attracted.

Pound Cake caught up to Northern Lights and led her to his and Pumpkin Cake's room. Spike had left with Pumpkin Cake to investigate the kitchen. Northern Lights lay down on the ground and let Peewee play with her braided mane. Magic sparks shot from her horn as she frowned from deep thought.

Pound Cake's eyes widened with alarm as the sparks bounced off the walls, setting his pencil-case on fire. He flapped his wings in an attempt to blow it out, but only made it bigger. He finally settled for chucking it out the window. He recoiled inwardly when he heard a shriek from outside when it landed on somepony.

Pumpkin Cake trotted into the room behind Spike, and promptly tripped over something near the door. She pulled herself up, and saw that she had tripped over a mailbag. "Hey Pound, I think Dinky left this the last time she was here."

"Dinky?" Northern Lights stopped sending out sparks.

"She's one of my friends from school." Pumpkin Cake picked up the bag with her teeth.

"Her mom's a Ponyville Express mailpony, she accidentally left it by mistake on her last visit." Pound Cake finished.

"That's it!" Northern Lights suddenly sat up. The princess quickly grabbed the bag from Pumpkin Cake and dashed out, Peewee waddling after her.

"What's it?" Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake both asked, darting after her with Spike riding on Pound Cake's back. They caught up to her on the outside of Sugarcube Corner.

"If Dinky's mom is a mailpony, that means she delivers mail. To addresses!" Northern Lights stopped for a second, excitedly tapping her front hooves.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Spike asked. The three others obviously weren't getting it.

"Ever since Princess Celestia had been notified of the dangerously decreasing phoenix population due to egg breakers, she's established the Endangered Species Outposts."

Pound and Pumpkin. The Endangered Species Outposts were organized to observe and preserve the animals of Equestria by setting up outposts where they were most prominent so they could be basically studied and kept an eye on. They were originally made for phoenixes but eventually expanded for other species.

Pumpkin Cake's eyes suddenly brightened. "I get it! Mail gets delivered in and out of the outposts regularly! All we have to do is find the address to the phoenix sanctuary, and then we can find Peewee's parents!"

"This all seems like a lot of trouble for a visit." Spike muttered, crossing his arms.

"Is that my mailbag?" Northern Lights tossed her head to the side to see two similar-looking mares, one her age and the other around her Aunt's age. Their manes were both blond, though the older mare's was spikier, and strangely enough, her eyes were crossed. She was also a Pegasus whereas the younger was a unicorn. Around the unicorn's neck was an old-fashioned camera.

"Hey Ms. Hooves, I didn't know you were coming over." Pound Cake greeted.

"I had to get my mailbag for my rounds...why are you carrying it in your mouth? You put it on your back."

Northern Lights blinked. She thought for a second before putting the bag down. "Ms. Hooves, I was wondering if you could let us go through your log."

"What log? I came for my mailbag."

"No, I mean your mail log."

The looks Derpy was giving Northern Lights were growing more unusual by the second. "Why would I keep mail in a log?"

"I thought we were going to the Endangered Species Outpost." Pound Cake frowned. "Why do you want a log?"

The young mare who Northern Lights assumed was Dinky, frowned. "What's mail got to do with outhouses?"

"No, not outhouses. Outposts." Spike corrected her.

"What do outposts have to do with outhouses?" Pumpkin asked.

"Outposts probably have outhouses." Pound said.

Derpy cocked her head. "Do you want to use a log to build an outhouse? I don't have one."

"I don't want a log log. I mean a log as in a list of addresses you've delivered to."

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say so? You're getting everypony confused." Derpy huffed.

Northern Lights' eye twitched. She sighed and mentally counted to ten. "So, can we see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Northern Lights asked in disbelief and annoyance.

"I can't let anypony look through my bag but me and my superiors. It's against the Ponyville Express confidentiality policy." Derpy informed them.

"But but but..."

"I'm really sorry. Here's a muffin though." the mare said cheerfully, skewering a blueberry muffin she pulled out of nowhere on Northern Lights' horn.

Northern Lights hung her head, mutely watching Derpy accidentally bumped into the wall as she flew out the window

"Well, we tried." Spike stated, sounding more cheerful than sad.

"Are you going to eat that?" Pumpkin Cake stared at the muffin still stuck on Northern Lights' horn.

"Knock yourself out." Northern Lights replied. Pumpkin Cake's eyes brightened. She used her magic to lift the muffin off of Northern Lights' horn and into her mouth.

Suddenly, the ground trembled under them. Northern Lights turned to see that Pound Cake had pounded his front hooves onto the floorboards, successfully catching the group's attention.

"I can't believe you three are just going to give up! Especially you Northern Lights, this was your idea." Pound Cake chastised the rest of the group.

"But we can't do anything. Ms. Hooves said that we couldn't look at her log, and that was our only lead." Pumpkin Cake responded, her voice muffled through the muffin in her mouth.

"That doesn't mean we should give up. I'm sure Peewee agrees with me. Wait...where's Peewee?"

Northern Lights grimaced and started to turn in circles again. "Is he on my tail again?"

"No, and he's not anywhere else I can see." Spike said with alarm in his voice as he checked a vase.

Pumpkin Cake gulped and sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell that?"

Northern Lights sniffed the air. "No, what do you smell?"

The Cake family member put her nose to the ground and walked over to where Dinky and Derpy were standing seconds ago. "Sulfur and leather mostly…I think there's some muffin smell mixed in there too."

"Peewee must have snuck into Derpy's mailbag!" Pound Cake exclaimed.

"But why?" Northern Lights watched Pumpkin Cake continue sniffing the ground.

The pony raised her head. "What would you do if you saw someone with delicious muffins?"

"State where I am and politely ask for one", Northern Lights answered.

"It's a sad, sad world you live in my friend." Pumpkin Cake shook her head.

"We have to get Peewee back!" Spike shouted. He darted downstairs, the others following suit.

"Spike, don't you think we should let Peewee go? Eventually he'll end up at one of the outposts. He could end up finding his family." Northern Lights called after him.

"I _am _his family", Spike insisted, running out the door of Sugarcube Corner.

_So are his parents,_ Northern Lights thought, dashing after him.

* * *

Before, if Spike had been asked to tread through the Everfree Forest before he would have immediately rejected the offer.

Apparently that had changed.

Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake, Spike, Dinky, and Northern Lights walked through the dark and dense forest. Dinky had informed them where her mother said she was going, and had joined the group after she spotted her mother flying into the forest. Thankfully, the Pegasus unknowingly left a trail of stamps they could follow. Spike ran far ahead of the group, and the ponies following him had a surprisingly hard time keeping up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pound Cake flew above him. Spike picked up his speed and the Pegasus started to fall behind.

"Yes", the dragon retorted.

The next to catch up was Dinky. "I heard this forest is really dangerous. Maybe we should turn back and get help or something."

"Then we'll lose Derpy's trail", Spike said, pointing to the stamps on the ground. "The wind could blow them away.

"But we don't really know if Pumpkin Cake smelled Peewee, her nose could be wrong and he's really just waiting for you at home", Northern Lights suggested.

Pumpkin Cake suddenly stopped with a gasp. "Did you just insult my nose? Let me tell you Missy. The nose. Is never. Wrong."

A terrified shriek pierced the air.

The group stopped to look at Northern Lights.

Pumpkin Cake gave the unicorn an annoyed look. "In the name of Princess Luna girl, you don't have to freak out when somepony corrects you."

Northern Lights shook wildly her head and wildly pointed behind them. Her eyes were as wide as anypony had ever seen them.

A low hiss came from the bushes as a creature slowly rose up. Its paws were completely constructed of teacups. A long tail made of knives weaved through the air. Its chest was fully made of plates, and its mismatched eyes twinkled wickedly. Opening its jaws, long fangs made of butcher knives glimmered. The borders of its place and cups were ponies.

"CHINACAT!" The group screamed as the monster lunged at them. Spike froze in place. He was soon snapped out of his shock as Pound Cake hooked his arms under Spike armpits and lifted him up. He carried the baby dragon in the opposite direction of the attack.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Pound Cake yelled as he flew.

"No duh!" Dinky squeaked.

Pumpkin yelped as she tripped over a large root. Her face went pale as she felt a shadow fall over her, and watched in horror as the Chinacat's fork claws buried themselves in the ground in front of her nose.

Her brother stopped midflight and dropped Spike. "Pumpkin!"

Northern Lights and Dinky looked back too, only to run into the trunk of a tree. Fortunately, Pumpkin Cake didn't need their help. Pound charged at the Chinacat like a bull, flying through its face and sending shards of glass and silverware flying. The monster crumpled and shattered into a white, powdery heap . The group was barely got to relax when several more Chinacats jumped from their perches. The group was backed into a close-knit circle.

"Chinacat's travel in packs." Northern Lights muttered. "How could I forget that?"

"It's too late to worry about that now. These things are looking for a fight", Spike said.

"Then let's give them one." Pound slammed his front hooves into the ground.

Pumpkin crouched towards the ground and lifted up several rocks with her magic and making them explode like sparklers in a Chinacat's face.

The Chinacat yowled and lunged at her.

Hitching a ride of Pound Cake's back with a stick, Spike began to attack a flower bordered Chinacat.

Pumpkin Cake morphed blades of grass into streamers she yanked from the ground. She dodged a swipe from a Chinacat's tail. She pushed herself up and turned to see that the tree behind her had gotten the blunt of the attack and groaned as it fell over in half. Running forward, the unicorn darted in between the monster's legs, wrapping them in her makeshift party favor. The cat howled as its legs became entangled and was dragged to the ground as Pumpkin ran from under it, pulling the creature along with her.

"Mind giving me a boost?" Dinky asked Northern Lights as the princess triumphantly stood over the rubble of a Chinacat that had tried to attack her. Northern Lights lowered herself towards the ground and reared up, sending Dinky through the air. Derpy's daughter landed on the back of Pound Cake's and Spike's Chinacat's head with a clank. Her weight brought the head of the monster down to ground where it shattered on impact.

"Thanks!" Spike cheered.

Pound Cake, panting, looked at the reduced rubble of the Chinacats and landed on the ground. "I think that's all of them."

"That wasn't so hard." Pumpkin Cake said cheerfully

"Y-yeah, but it's not over yet." Northern Lights backed up, pointing above them.

A last Chinacat let out a fierce roar at the group. Unlike the other Chinacats, it had a large plate behind its head to resemble a mane, a border made of crowns, and was about the size of Sugarcube Corner.

"That's a really big cat." Pound Cake squeaked.

The group was backed up against a wall, and Spike thought about the coincidence that this was exactly like the time he was confronted by Timberwolves and Applejack had saved him.

Too bad she wasn't here now.

"I thought that I'd die in a fiery explosion of special effects, not as dinner." Pumpkin Cake gulped.

Northern Lights was thinking the same thing, or, at least, something along those lines. She turning her head and squinted. A bright light flashed in front of her, effectively scaring off the Chinacat before dimming.

"Peewee?" The group gasped in as the light died down. The baby chick had gained a couple of inches since they last saw him, and his wings had grown to the point to where he could use them to fly. Northern Light saw that the edges of his wings now flickered with small flames.

Pound Cake trotted forward, carrying an excited Spike on his back. "You can fly now!" The dragon exclaimed.

Spike jumped off of Pound's back. "I thought I'd lost you! Now we can go home and..."

The dragon trailed off as Peewee backed up and flew into a tree. A pair of tall phoenixes loomed over a nest Peewee crawled into. He had sat beside several other phoenixes his age.

"I think he misses his parents Spike." Northern Lights said, walking up behind him.

"And his siblings." Dinky added.

"I know the last thing you want to do is see Peewee leave, but even if you love something sometimes the best thing to do is set them free", Northern Lights whispered to him.

Spike stared at the nest for a long time, and for a second Northern Lights thought he was going to brush off her comment. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, you could always just find an outpost and visit him." Pumpkin Cake jumped in. "It's not like he's leaving forever."

Spike perked up. "I guess you're right. Hey Dinky, can you take a picture?"

The unicorn blinked in confusion, before remembering the camera around her neck. "Sure! Say 'I-Just-Escaped-From-A-Deadly-Situation-Thanks-To- A-Phoenix!"

"What about cheese?" Spike said.

Dinky shrugged. "Okay. Say 'Cheese!' "

"Cheese!" Spike said, smiling and looking up towards the phoenix nest with a claw on his chin.

* * *

Northern Lights lay down by the fireplace, watching as Spike carefully put the picture Dinky had taken on the wall. "That was some experience."

"Yeah, I guess that even if you love something sometimes the best thing to do is set it free." Spike commented.

Northern Lights sat up. "That's what I said!"

"Well, I said it better."

Northern Light rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I learned that I'm never going into the Everfree Forest again without a map and a weapon. I was almost cat food."

At that moment Twilight Sparkle walked in. "It sounds like you two had some time."

Northern Light shifted nervously. "Yeah, we were playing this board game, and-

"-you decided to go into the Everfree Forest to find the phoenix Spike thought he'd so cleverly hidden from me for months?"

Northern Lights and Spikes jaws dropped. "How did you know?"

"Please, when you've lived with Spike for as long as I have and he starts acting weird, you investigate. I asked Dinky what happened when I saw her heading home without Derpy. Now, tell me more about these Chinacat's."

Spike launched into the story like an adventurer telling an old ponytale. It gently began raining outside. "They had long, razor-sharp tails! And there was this one that was the size of Sugarcube Corner! No, wait, town hall! And..."

Northern Lights let out a snort as Spike continued to exaggerate and make the story seem as dramatic as possible. Remembering that she promised to write to her mother, her eyes fell to the ground where a piece of parchment and a quill lay. levitating her writing utensil, she stared at the picture of Peewee one more time as she began to create her letter.

She had a_ lot _to write about.


End file.
